


Candy

by lilspydermunkey



Category: Big Bang (Band), K-pop
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, GTOP, Halloween, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 10:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12839328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilspydermunkey/pseuds/lilspydermunkey
Summary: GTop do not pass out candyOriginally posted on AFF on 11/1/2015. Can be found here: https://www.asianfanfics.com/story/view/1038813/





	Candy

The doorbell rang again, yet neither figure on the couch made a move to get up. The dark haired one pulled a sucker out of a black candy bowl on the coffee table, passing a piece of chocolate to the blonde leaning against his chest.

 

A young woman nearly identical to the blonde walked into the room then. “You're supposed to be passing out candy, not eating it.”

 

When neither answered her she scoffed, picking up the bowl and heading to the door. The blonde held up his chocolatey fingers to the other man, who pulled the lollipop out of his mouth to suck the fingers clean. The blonde purred.

 

The woman came back in and set the bowl back down. “You two are pigs,” she grumbled.

 

Once again, no response. She sighed.

 

“You'll be the one taking care of Jiyong when he gets sick in the middle of the night, Seunghyun.”

 

The brunette just shrugged, eyes never leaving the television- but he did slide his hand down to caress the blonde's tender tummy.


End file.
